Not Until You Beg
by TheWolfHourx
Summary: Alex is determined to have Justin stop fighting with her. Fortunately she's figured out the perfect way to get him to stop. By begging to... Jalex. 'M-rated.' Two-shot. Set during Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Not Until You Beg

**Rating: **M, for language, and graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. No copyright is intended!

**Dom·i·nance**; noun:_ Psychology _. the disposition of an individual to assert control in dealing with others.

**Justin 18, Alex 17. Changed the ages to fit with my story.**

~:~

Alex sat as far away as she could from Justin in the subway train. Unfortunately that meant sitting next to the most hideous smelling guy in New York, but it was worth it. It was worth every stinking odor she had to put up with and more to stay away from him.

She fixed the scarf around her neck to hide the hickey he gave her. She was so not in the mood for someone to come up to her in the morning, (most likely to be Harper), and say 'Hey Alex! Ohmigod what is that ugly mark on your neck?'

Yeah it was definitely out of the question because her only response would be: 'Well I kind of did my brother last night, you know Justin right?'

She fluffed her hair some more just to make sure no one at school would see the hideous mark.

She takes a risk and does a quick side glance at him. He's glaring at her, silently daring her to show it. She looked away. What a preposterous thought. Yeah she could probably lie and say she made out with some random boy at some random party and she was drunk off her ass, but that is not what she wants to do. Lie to the entire student body? Yeah, ok so she's done it before, like a million times before, but she isn't giving into him so easily.

So it's really obvious that they got in a fight. Max picking sides, (usually Justin), and Justin muttering under his breath incoherently. Alex just sits pretty and pretends everything is fine. This is normal, (to her it is anyway with how many times they get in a fight). But everything is _so _not fine.

Yeah, usually she loves fighting with Justin just to see his face scrunch up, grunt, and then yell her name. But these fights aren't normal fights. They go on and on and on and on, and Alex feels like she is going to snap any minute; her precious façade falling like a house of cards.

This is not what she expected going into a relationship with Justin would be like. Taking that sinful next step with him. He barely ever talks to her now, and she knows this isn't healthy. Boyfriends and girlfriends should talk things through not fight like cats and dogs. And a little voice in the back of her head is screaming that this isn't a normal healthy relationship because she's dating her brother for crying out loud!

The argument they had last night was the same as it is every time they talk about the controversial subject. She cautiously ventures out a quick question on The Wizard Competition. He beats around the bush while she continuously tries to talk about their feelings. She always thinks he will open up to her about how he feels about it and what they're going to do if only one of them wins The Competition, because it scares her that one of the rules is you really have to try in The Competition. Magic will tell The Wizard Council that one sibling isn't trying and the whole Competition starts over again.

Of course Justin never wants to talk about. _Weird when did he start winging it and she started planning everything out? _He goes into this whole fuss about that's not the real problem, (what of course it is), that she has a problem being with him. _And a small, small part of her does. _Mainly because this whole relationship is screwed in every way you look at it.

The whole argument goes on repeat in her head once more, just like it has done the previous night. Making her want to cry out to him while he tells her everything is going to be all right. You know…like he use to before they started dating? It makes her wince as she remembers the sound of his voice yelling at her.

_He's angrily marching back and forth in front of her, doing his normal geeky thing that he does. She's rolling her eyes because this is seriously getting old. Every five seconds or so he stops and mutters something and then quickly continues his pacing once more. His shirt has wrinkles in it and a few buttons are undone. His eyes are wild and his hair is sticking every which way. _

_And she's pretty sure she looks exactly the same way. Her cheeks still feel inflamed by the way he touched, licked, and nipped every single part of her body. Or maybe it's because she is beyond mad at how over dramatic he has to be about every little fucking thing. _

_No really she's just still winding down from the blissful afterglow of sex. _

_"You think this is some game don't you?" He's finally stopped to stare at her, making her break away from the memory of his soft touches that only happened mere moments before. She glazes back at him with her soft mocha eyes hitting his steely grey ones. The love and lust that was once in his eyes is now completely washed away, drowned by absolute frustration. "That's what you think isn't it _Alex_?" He spat her name, and Alex actually winces at the way it comes out. _

_"Justin I really wish for two fucking seconds that you would stop twisting my words! You know this is completely new to me!" She screams throwing up her hands in the air. _

_He lets out a dark chuckle, "That's always your excuse. 'This relationship's new to me Justin. Just give me more time Justin. _Fucking forgive me Justin_.'" He mocks her with a whiny voice, yelling out the last sentence. "Well guess what Alex; I'll give you all the time you need."_

_She loses her breath for a second. Was he going to say it? The awful words that she fears every time they have this argument. Her heart's beating erratically in her chest, hoping and praying to any higher power that he won't say it. _Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. _The air around them is electrified by their passion that only happened a few minutes ago, along with their heated debate that's happening now. It's the only thing that's keeping her standing, because all the fight is leaving her and breaking her down. Making her vulnerable to him. "Justin…don't do this. Please…" There, she said it. The dreaded 'p' word. The only hope… _

_Justin has a flash of shock on his face before it changes back to this emotionless mask he's been wearing ever since they started having these fights. "You think I'm a sick bastard. I know you do Alex." _

_There he goes twisting her words again. "No, that's not what I meant! I meant that we need to start planning for The Competition Justin. I'm worried, that's all and I really don't need you adding to my stress." Alex is pleading with her eyes and she takes a daring step towards him, hoping he will see the light. _

_"Oh am I adding to your stress? What other stresses might you have Alex? I'm curious," he waits for her to cut in or say something but she doesn't. "Maybe it's the fact you can't handle this relationship? Is that it Alex?" _

_"Justin stop it!" She pleads with her eyes for them not to get into this because she really doesn't think she can handle it. "I love you…" She whispers it quietly even though he'll be the only one to hear it due to the spells they casted around her room. _

_This doesn't make him the least bit happy because he told her before he wishes she would be more out spoken about their relationship. But she doesn't understand that because their whole relationship is a _sin_. _

_He steps forward, and she believes for one second that he'll wrap his arms around her and say he's so sorry and he doesn't know what's wrong with him. But he doesn't. Instead he breaths down to her, "I love you too," and he says it with so much meaning that she almost smiles at him. Unfortunately his next words are much more bitter. "That's not going to cut it this time though." He backs away from her to give her, her breathing space and watches her carefully. _

_The salty tears well up in her eyes and she hates him so much her chest aches. She hears a choked sob and doesn't realize it's her until he starts to turn away from her and he still isn't holding her like he use to, and it's ripping her heart into a million pieces. Does he not care about her? She thought loved conquered all but she guesses that was some fools lie. It turns out she's the fool for believing it. _

_"Just stop, Justin," She blubbers out with a small hiccup following. Her hands reach out to him but her feet stay in place. He's just about to open the door and break the spells when he freezes in place. "Just stop…" _

_He stays still with his back to her and mutters out, "You know what? I'm so over this Alex. I'm sure I can find another girl who would be more willing to be in a relationship with me." He angrily undoes the spells they placed in her room, and swings the door open. "Goodnight," and with that he slams the door shut behind him leaving Alex completely alone in her room. _

_She falls on her bed they shared just minutes before, and continues to choke on her own breath as she sobs about how much she hates him for doing this to her. For making her feel weak, but she knows in her heart it isn't true and that's what breaks her heart even more. _

_"Justin…" she lets out a little whine, as she thinks she's just lost her only link to oxygen in this world. That makes her cry out even more because she has never felt so girly and weepy like she does now. _

The subway car does an immediate stop, breaking her from the awful memory. She loses her balance and almost falls into the guy next to her that smells like shit. She says sorry to him even though it's not his fault, and she wonders what's going on with her because she never says sorry and please _ever_.

The subway car doors lurch open following an annoying robotic voice trying to remind them to calmly leave the train, and also saying where they currently are. "Waverly Park Avenue," the too-cheery-voice says over the intercom. This is their stop and she glances over just in time to see Justin practically run off the train with Max trying to keep up, yelling something like, "You should smell it too!"

She rolls her eyes at Max's tactics of saying random things to make people reveal what's going on with them. For a dreaded moment she thinks Justin might have told Max but she sighs because Justin isn't stupid enough to fall for Max's charade.

She cautiously grabs her books and walks out the train door just in time to hear a _ding_ and a _swoosh_ to let her know the doors have closed behind her. She feels her heart hammer in her chest as she walks out of the subway station trying to keep an eye out for something and with a lurch in her heart she realizes she's looking for Justin. When they started going out just weeks before he would do all the stupid chivalry crap like they were a normal couple. Like he was some boy trying to impress his new girlfriend with his sweetness. The tears well up once more in her eyes as she begins to understand that they may have actually broken up last night like she feared all along.

She almost has a panic attack right there on the cross walk that leads to their school. Justin left her? She felt the breath in her body leave her. She can't picture herself without him. They can't be just brother and sister.

Following those thoughts came the ugly reality that he will move on and get a girlfriend, get married, and have kids. Worst of all she would have to be there through every single milestone Justin completes. Because that's what normal sister's do.

A couple of kids who she shared the subway car with give her a few strange looks and she tries to smile, willing them to understand she's fine and to go away. Some girl in her history, (or was it math class? She's never sure because she barely pays attention), gives her a sympathetic look. The look some girls give other girls who they barely know because they understand what a break up feels like.

So they have broken up, and oddly enough she doesn't cry because she is so over it. Maybe this will be good for them, at least until The Competition is over and done with.

She looks up at her approaching school, and sees a couple students ahead of her talking merrily. She straightens her scarf a little bit more. Never too sure.

She walks with a little hop in her step. That would show Justin that this isn't affecting her and she is so over it. Going into the building she notices whispers and giggles and for one heart wrenching second she thinks they know her secret. But they aren't looking at her and she breathes a sigh of relief. She walks over to her locker knowing that Harper would find her there and tell her what's going on. She waits and sees Harper talking overdramatically to Zeke, and Zeke seems really concerned about something.

She walks over to them ignoring the whispers and giggles, and before she even makes it over there Harper has spun around on her heal, a shocked expression written all over her face.

"Alex!" She shrieks and grabs her wrist. "Why didn't you tell me Justin had a girlfriend!" Harper's eyes are wide with shock, and for one bleak moment Alex thinks she knows about their relationship. She wouldn't be touching her if that was the case so what the hell was she talking about Justin with another girl?

"Yeah Alex," Zeke comes up behind Harper looking seriously worried. "Justin said he would help me out with our newest robotics project, but instead he's slobbering over some girl." Zeke gives a small sigh, hanging his head, "I guess I'll have to do it on my own…again."

Alex gives him an odd look. Until she registers what he just told her. Justin. Touting on a girl. That wasn't her. "What are you talking about?" She can barely contain her anger to go find the bitch and rip her head off.

"Wait you don't know?" Harpers eyes go wide because Alex knows _everything _about Justin and vice versa. "Oh goodness you're not going to like this." _Damn right she's not going to like this. _

Harper drags her over to an open space in the crowd her hand still tightly wrapped around Alex's smooth olive skin. With Harpers free hand she points to what was going on that had the whole student body in a confused fuss. But it wasn't needed; Alex didn't need her to point because she already saw it with her own eyes.

Gigi, the blonde headed demon, with perfect wavy golden locks, had her head leaned back as she laughed overdramatically about something that the guy she was holding on to said. That guy had muscles, and dark hair, and a Romanesque nose…and that guy was her older brother Justin.

They were basically having sex in the hallway. She was grinding into his side and sucking and nibbling on his ear. He had his arm secured around the _slut_ not giving a damn who sees. _He's mine! ,_ something in the back of her mind screams out and it takes every ounce of her being not to rip out every perfect little hair on the fucking bitches head.

Gigi has crossed the line, and judging by the way Gigi sees Alex out of the corner of her eye she knows it too. Sworn frenemies' don't date the other frenemie's brothers. It was an unspoken rule. A rule clearly Gigi had no intention of obeying. Now Gigi is a sworn enemy.

She stares longley at how they can make their relationship public without a single problem. She's jealous. The little green monster in her mind is telling her what she can do to fix this situation and it fuels her anger for a little while until sadness quickly replaces it along with a wave of self pity.

She looks at her own hair that's nothing like Gigi's, and suddenly she gets it. She's not what he wants. Gigi's body is perfect and on top of that she looks like a fucking model. Alex swallows down her insecurities feeling like everything he said about how perfect she is was a lie. Feeling like she's been cheated because there is no way she can compete with that. She swears she feels like she just gained twenty pounds from looking at the dazzling slut.

Her eyes wonder over to Justin's and he has a small smirk on his face, and deep down she knows he is just trying to get back at her in some terribly hurtful way. And she knows he is just trying to show her that he can deal without her. But that self pity almost swallows her whole as she looks into his stormy grey eyes and feels like that's not true. He really wants a relationship with Gigi and she can respect that. She'll have to; he's her brother of course. But as the tears well up in her eyes she understands she can't deal with this right now and she has to get away.

Suddenly something's pulling on her wrist and she realizes Harper is still holding onto her tightly, trying to get her to back away. All of the student body backs away as well and she follows their movements in a daze. They make room for Mr. Laritate who is trying to see what everyone's staring at, but how Mr. Laritate will react to what he sees is the least of Alex's worries.

"Okay, okay everyone stop staring! Back away, go back to what you were doing or better yet head to class," Alex doesn't listen as he sees what's going on. Justin never takes his eyes off her, soaking up every tear she drops. Continuously challenging her to do something about the girl in his arms. How can he challenge her like this?

That's when Alex's precious façade breaks and she runs to the nearest girl's bathroom. Feeling bile rise up in her throat as she hurriedly opens the door to the restroom with Harper chasing after her. She can hear Harper screaming at her to know if everything is alright, and if she's ok. Of course she wasn't ok! She's in love with her brother! How is that fucking ok? She slammed open the back stall door, and didn't care if it closed behind her.

She felt someone sweep her hair up and thanks the lord above Harper wasn't talking for once in her life. Opening her mouth she let out a retch but nothing came up. She sobbed into the toilet, letting another dry heave take over her body. How could she stoop to this pathetic level in her life? Justin was right to break up with her, she is one pathetic person.

She realizes then that Harper might think she is jealous and would get concerned. So she leans against the cool tile wall instead feeling sweat break out from holding back the tears and screams. She feels so worthless. So broken.

As she lets out another hopeless sob she heard Harper join her on the floor.

"Are you PMSing?" She heard Harper whisper next to her. Alex almost wanted to let out a laugh of thankfulness. Harper hadn't realized. Thank God.

"No." Her voice sounds disgusting to her own ears, nothing like perfect Gigi's voice. Her voice was hoarse from holding back the dry heaves that wanted to take over her small frame.

"Well I have some Aspirin in my backpack. It's right here. I know you're not supposed to bring drugs of any kind to school, but obviously the guy who set up that rule isn't a girl." Harper rummages through her backpack, but Alex stops her.

"I don't need any I'm fine, just having a mental break down." She looks over at Harper's trusting face, and thought it wouldn't be so bad to tell her. Of course not the whole secret about being in love with him, just little bits and pieces of it. "Justin and I got in a fight last night, and it's really messing me up." There she said a small portion of it.

Harper didn't seem at all shocked by the news. "You guys always get in fights. I do admit you are usually better at hiding your anger from everyone, or in this case tears. I'm not surprised though because that was my second guess as to what's wrong with you." She pauses, waiting for Alex to say something but she doesn't. "What did you get in a fight about anyway?"

Alex decides to choose her words carefully once again. "Uh, he thinks I don't understand him. Or something equally as stupid." She rolls her eyes for good measure, just so Harper doesn't assume…wouldn't want that.

Harper nods her head in understanding and goes off ranting about how she and Zeke sometimes get into fights also. And with the thought of Harper comparing her and Justin to their couple problems makes her double over in sadness. Another sob racks through her fragile body.

She shakes and shivers as the tears continuously stream down her face, and somewhere far away she can hear Harper panicking over what to do. _Alex thinks she and Justin broke up for good. _The thought makes her cry some more wishing she could let her friend know. Wishing that Justin was just some boy and she was just some girl.

But they're not, and with that thought she bends over the toilet and retches once more into the porcelain bowl beneath her. She really is a sick person for being in love with her older brother…

* * *

><p><strong>~Have a wonderful valentines day...-xoxo~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this is a little two-shot. Hope y'all enjoy. Part two will come out on Wednesday. Still working on my other stories but I was looking through my files one day and found this! Woop! Thanks again for reading reviewing and all that jazz. And of course that to the wonderfully, talented and amazing **JazzyKanani! You're an awesome beta buddy! **

**Hugs and kisses to everyone who took the time to read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Not Until You Beg

**Rating: **M, for language, and graphic sexual scenes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. No copyright is intended!

**Sub·mis·sive: **_adjective; _inclined or ready to submit; unresistingly or humbly obedient: _submissive servants._

**Justin 18, Alex 17. Ages changed to fit with my story.**

~:~

Justin groans, leaning his head against the wall behind him as he watches the crowd disperse at Mr. Laritate's command. He's left alone with Gigi whose relentless touching is making him growing more and more agitated. _Alex doesn't need to constantly touch him._

There's really no comparison when it comes to Alex and Gigi. Gigi is pretty on the outside, but that's as far as it goes. Her petty jealousness and need to have control over every little situation is what makes her not at all fun to be with. Alex on the other hand is beautiful. She's hard to figure out at times with going back and forth from torturing people with her pranks, and helping people because deep down she really does cares. She always keeps him on his toes, and though he would never admit to it, he loves every minute of it.

Gigi's slimy tongue connects to his ear one more time before Mr. Laritate returns to give them their punishment. It only reminds him to thoroughly disinfect his ear later.

God he's such a dick. Gigi just wanted to show Alex "whose boss", and he can't believe he had anything to do with it. He let his anger control him and now he fucked everything over.

He remembers Alex silky tears running down her cheeks and he's surprised he didn't break then and there to go crawling back to her to beg for forgiveness.

Shit, she was never going to forgive him with what he just did.

Mr. Laritate finally regards the only two left in the hallway with a hefty sigh. "Public display of affection is against school rules; I thought you knew better than to act this way. I could send you both to detention, but lucky for you two I won't. Don't let it happen again." With that the desperado was off, leaving the new "couple" alone.

He's surprised he let them off so easily but then again he's Mr. Laritate's favorite student, so not a total surprise.

Gigi lets out a smirk. "Ta ta Justin," she winks at him while she struts off, leaving him the only last person in the bare hallway. He can't believe he fell into her trap just to ruin Alex. But he did, and now he has to pay for the damned consequences.

He grumbles a 'goodbye' and walks down the hallway, as they part ways. His head hangs low with the burden of knowing he ruined _their_ relationship. Alex has to hate him and it makes his stomach churn just thinking about it. He eyes the boy's bathroom.

He feels sick but he doesn't feel like he's going to be sick. So he takes a step forward until he freezes once again; turning his head slowly until his eyes land on the girl's bathroom. The one Alex ran into. He holds on tighter to his backpack. Is she still in there? Is she crying? Does she hate him? Question after question runs through his head and curiosity almost becomes too much.

He looks around the hallway to make sure no one's around. Cost is clear. He leans his head near the door to hear what was within the forbidden territory.

He hears what sounds like a groan coming from within. Alex's groan. He was the only man who's supposed to hear it so what the fuck was going on behind the bathroom door?

He stares ahead at the steel door painted beige. It has a blue sign with a stick figure in a dress plastered on the door. This was the holy sanctuary of every girl in Tribeca Prep.

He pauses unsure if he should take the daring step inside.

"Ohhmm…" He hears Alex's breathy moan from within the bowels of the girl's restroom.

This time he doesn't hesitate to slam the bathroom door open and storm inside. His vision is filled with red as he sees two pairs of feet sticking out from under the biggest stall in the room.

He was going to rip the bastard into tiny pieces who even went two inches near her…

He stormed across the little walk way to the stall not even taking in his surroundings. The only thing he could see was the stall before him.

He pauses to make sure he won't be walking in on some random couple. "Oh god…" That was Alex. "What am I going to do about this Harper?"

It's too late because he already flung open the stall door to even think about turning back now.

Alex is sitting over by the corner next to the toilet. Her ankles are crossed and her head is on her knees, spraying her raven hair every which way and he wants to go over and touch it so badly. Until he remembers what he did just moments ago and he knows he doesn't deserve to even breathe the same air as her.

Harper's crouched down next to her, worried beyond belief for her best friend. Her face is scrunched up in a wince when Alex lets out another groan followed by a silent sob. She reaches out for her best friend to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder when her wrist is captured in a death grip.

He spins Harper around to face him, "_Don't lay a finger on her." _He growls almost surprised at himself with how much hatred is spewed into the words.

Harper glares at him not backing down from the fight. She would protect Alex from him if it was the last thing she did. Like a good friend would.

Her brown eyes are wild with rage, and with a shocking amount of strength considering how tightly he's holding on to her, wrenches her hand away. "Oh yeah Justin? I have a right to help her out as her _best friend_," she spats the word in his face. "At least I'm not making it worse for her like you are! You made her cry! How does that make you feel? Does it make you feel any better, I sure hope it does cause it doesn't make anyone else feel better…you big-big jerk!" Her eyes are still wild with determination to protect Alex from the predator. It tears him up inside to know the predator is him.

He looks over at Alex who's still hiding in her beautiful hair, and it breaks his resolve. What the hell did he do? He ruined everything because of his stupid fears, just so he could hold on to being in control. What good has that done him?

He suddenly feels unworthy and drops his books on the floor. His knees fall on their own accord. He watches as she is still in the position she was when he first saw her, and crawls desperately over to her. "Alex," he breathes out her name like she was a saint. His saint.

She stays terrifyingly still. Almost as if she's a beautiful sculpture. He gingerly placed his forehead on top of her head, pulling her closer to him with his hands that were on her shoulders. "I know I don't deserve it but please forgive me…please." He says it as desperately as he remembers she did last night.

He moves his head in time for her to lift her own. Her eyes hold no emotion, not letting him know how she feels, and that scares him. Instead of regarding him, she regards Harper. He puts his head where hers once was between her knees, and he knows this would look weird to Harper until he realizes they do this all the time around her and basically everyone else they know. So it shouldn't put too much warning bells in Harper's head. His hands are still trying to pull her closer to him because it's not close enough.

"Harper. Can you leave? I need to have a little chat with my brother here," he can't see her face but he knows she isn't giving anything away to Harper either. Her tone hints to nothing and he knows that this is going to lead to another fight, maybe even worse than any other fight they had. He deserves every angry word she'll yell to him because he's such a jackass for what he did to her earlier.

He hears Harper telling her to call her later and keep her in the loop. Alex promises she will, and with that Harper leaves with a simple goodbye.

Once the door to the bathroom closes, he starts kissing her knees. Whimpering and whining like a kicked puppy to forgive him because he can't live without her.

She pushes him away and he complies because he'll do just about anything for her right now even if it pains him to be away from the seductress.

She stands up and sits on the metal handicap bar that will work as a nice seat. He looks up into her eyes, still on his knees. She has this calculating look on her face like he is a spell she has yet to learn. She looks him square in the eye and it's quite honestly turning him on with the way she's looking down at him. He scolds himself mentally for thinking with his dick.

"Cast the spell we do in my room. Lock the doors. Then lock the stall door. I want to be sure no one will see or hear this. " Her face is still void of any emotion as he gets up to do as she commands.

He knows the spell she's talking about, it's his favorite. The spell so no one can hear her moaning his name. Only he can, which makes it all the more intimate when they have sex.

He cast it obediently with a flick of his wrist. With smooth strides he goes over and locks the bathroom door with another locking spell he placed on it. He checks to make sure they are the only ones in the room, and sighs as he can only see Alex's feet.

When he makes it back to her he locks the stall door behind him, and gets back on his knees because he knows that's what she wants him to do.

She's still sitting on the metal bar only no scarf is wrapped around her neck, making him able to see the little mark he left on her the night before. He groans in the back of his throat, happy she finally took the stinking piece of cloth off. He faces her warily, expecting the worst. Her lips finally open, allowing her sweet voice to fill his ears that are amplified by the bathrooms walls.

"Now we are going to talk. And when I say talk Justin, I fucking mean talk. No yelling. No fighting. Just talking," he nods, shocked that this might not turn into a fight but he can never be too sure. His defenses are up and so are hers.

"I want to know why you always get so worked up whenever I mention The Competition." Her eyes reveal nothing, but her voice is pleading with him to answer her truthfully without getting into an argument.

"I'm sorry we get in fights about it. There." He exasperates. "Now can we um…you know…have sex?" It's a joke, but her eyes finally show _something_. A little glint in her eye from his words. A mischievous glint, but he'll take it. He tries to crawl over to her but she stops him by pushing him away with her hand. She gives him a stern look this time and he groans giving up. "I think it's stupid."

"Humor me then." Her eyes show no amusement within her irises, and he finds himself giving in.

He sighs and runs a hand down his face in defeat. "I don't want to lose you, because I know you'll win and I'll be left with just this…memory of us. I couldn't bear that and I can't bear the thought of taking away that opportunity from you and it's been driving me mad. Because I'm turning into this," he holds his breath before letting it out in a deep sigh. "Monster to you. I feel like you have every right to hate me, but I'm too selfish to let you go and get you as far away from me as possible before we get any deeper into this. I'm at a standstill of pushing you away and being selfish and keeping you near me."

Alex's eyes soften at his words, and he thinks he almost sees understanding within her chocolate orbs. He waits impatiently for her to say something because this deafening silence is slowly driving him mad.

Her face finally breaks out in a glorious smile, and she whispers to him, "Justin it's sweet that you think I'll win but I won't, I know I won't. Most likely you'll win. I can't believe you would even doubt that. But this is why I wanted to talk about it. Whoever does win," she pauses and lets out a small whisper. "You!" Her voice turns back to normal to finish her point, "Should give their powers to Max."

This time it's her turn to wait impatiently to see what he has to say.

He casts his eyes downward, calculating what could go wrong with her little plan. Yeah, people could know something's up between them to just give away their powers like that after working so hard to keep them. They have to make sure if they do give their powers to Max they would have a good alibi.

He suddenly feels so proud of her for at least having the courage he didn't to come up with a plan. He preferred to keep The Competition out of his mind, too scared to deal with his fears. It's an ok plan, but they'll have to think about it some more. "We'll talk about it more tonight at home," and before she can start argue, he points out where they are. "We'll talk about it at home not in the _girl's bathroom_."

She bites her lip and nods and God how he wishes to be able to bite her lips instead. "I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I can't be that 'out spoken' as you say, about our relationship but it's out of the question. I really can't lose you Justin," she stares at him with tears shining in her eyes. "I can't have someone finding out about us and being forced to separate from you."

He feels like such a bastard at this point. That was just a stupid excuse so she would stop talking about the damned Competition. He should be the one apologizing to her not the other way around.

He moves a little closer to where she is perched and grabs her delicate chin, pulling her down for a chaste kiss. She returns it with a content sigh, almost saying she's glad this whole fight is behind them now.

She pulls away and stares into his eyes, and the intensity of her stare is making him feel weak before her. _How can she turn him on with just one look is beyond him. _She gives him a small smile, and he just can't take it anymore. He presses his head in her stomach and keeps repeating how much he doesn't deserve her, how much he loves her, how sorry he is she has to put up with all the crap he throws at her.

She gives out another content sigh wrapping her arms around him, and laying her sweet head on top of his. "Oh Justin. You've been so mean to me…" She lets out another sigh. "Why should I even forgive you when you were just a few minutes ago out in the hall groping my worst enemy?"

"Oh please," he moans to her. Any coherent thoughts are out the door, all he can smell is her and it's slowly making him lose his sanity. His breathing is ragged as he loses his edge…he needs to be deep inside of her. _Now. _

She unwraps herself from him, and he obliges, reluctantly letting go of her. Her hands grab his chin, making him look her in the eyes. "How will you earn my forgiveness Justin?"

"Alex," he moans her name. "I need to be inside of you."

It's blunt but Alex isn't shocked by the look on her face. More like amused he is playing her little game.

"I'm sorry," the words are a little tight coming out almost a hiss. "But I need to be in you right _now." _She has a shit eating grin on her face that just spells trouble. He's a little weary of the way she's looking at him from beneath her eye lashes. Her smooth chocolate eyes are heavy with desire and he knows she wants him just as bad as he wants her.

Unfortunately she isn't giving up on her game so easily. She lets out a little 'pfft' and a snort. "You really think I'm going to forgive you right now?"

"I," he starts out but it gets caught in his throat by the way she's looking at him. Suddenly his jeans seem way too tight. "I know you will." It's a little bit cocky but true. Maybe it won't be easy but he knows she'll eventually forgive him. Her eyes light up at his answer, he isn't sure if that's good or bad really.

She moves her hands down his neck resting on his shoulders, her plump lips are headed for his but they don't connect with them. Instead she kisses along his jaw, and pauses to smirk on his skin every time he lets out a little groan. When she reaches his ear she lets out a seductive whisper, "Not until you beg."

When she starts to push away from him, he just won't have it. He grabs her face and slams his lips on hers, ambushing her lips with a fiery need that continues to grow within his core. She lets out moan, and he wastes no time shoving his tongue down his sister's throat. Their pent up frustrations and desires have their tongues waging war on each other. She tastes like coffee and sin, making him crazy with want. Her little excited sounds she continues to make are what pushes his sanity over the edge, and he leaves her mouth to leave a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck.

He pauses to mumble against her silky glowing skin between every kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I'm sorry." Kiss. "I need you." Kiss.

She lets out a small squeal when he actually stops mumbling and starts working on another mark against her skin. The mark that made Alex his.

"Justin," She's begging him to do something, but he's so lost in the touches and caresses she's giving him he's not sure what she's talking about.

Her fingers weave in his hair and for a second he thinks she's going to pull him closer instead she yanks him away.

"Shoot! Alex what did you do that for?" He glares at her, while rubbing the back of his head. He doesn't like cursing, opting for a substitute instead.

She crosses her arms over her chest, and lets out a snort; "Because, duh, I'm the one calling the shots here."

She stands before him, never taking her eyes off him, she kicks off her boot. Her wand falls to the cool tiled floor with a clink. He doesn't give it a second thought though as her next movement makes his throat and manhood constrict with excitement.

Her smooth little thumb hooks around her skirt, and pulls the piece of fabric to the floor followed closely by her underwear. She kicks them to the side giving him a generous view of her silky legs.

She swings her hair out of the way, and sits back down on the cool metal bar. She lets out a low moan as the coldness of the bar hits her heated bottom. Staring straight back at him, she lets her voice drop to a husky moan as she regards him. "Like the view?" Spreading her legs for him, and he can't believe what she's doing. In the girls bathroom? Was she really going to stoop that low?

Then again he was the one begging for sex right now.

He looks back in her eyes and knows this is some game she's playing with him but he isn't going to back down so easily. If she wanted to do this in the ladies restroom then so be it.

She sighs impatiently, "You have a lot of pleading for forgiveness to do. You better get to it bub. Now hurry up with the licky lick."

Justin about chokes on his own spit at her crass words. He looks down at her swollen womanhood. He has a good view of her from how she's positioned and can see her juices from here. She's aching with _want _for him. His cock twitches in his jeans, at the mere thought of her wanting him this badly.

He slides over to her and this time he can smell her and it almost puts him over the edge of no return. She was going to be the death of him.

He puts his hands on her thighs spreading her legs just a tad bit more. He kisses her inner thigh inch by inch and he can tell she's getting antsy. As he reaches her womanhood he pauses. _Can't he just stay there forever? _Her sent fills his nostrils and it smells like a tart citrusy flower, almost too hard to describe.

She gives out an annoyed sigh, "You know I don't have all da-," she lets out a squeal as he finally starts sucking on the little bundle of nerves near her entrance before sliding his tongue down to her pussy. He licks around the edges not once letting his tongue enter her. "Oh shit Justin." Her teeth are clenched tightly together in response to what he's doing to her.

He chuckles letting his hot breath cover her sinfully delicious womanhood. She lets out a little gasp, grabbing the back of his head, and pulling him closer to her. She kept grinding into his face, hoping that would get him to enter her. She wove her hands through his hair pulling at the delicate strands, giving him a small warning to do something before she does herself.

Before she can let out another complaint his tongue has entered her. Her walls clenched in pleasure around him urging him forward.

He tasted every corner of her, trying to push his tongue in deeper to feel her convulse around him. To hear her moan his name. To taste every _essence _of her.

She suddenly shuddered above him, and he needed to make her do that again. She can almost always make him snap and get him even needier for her. The dominating monster from within him needing to come out. Needing to make sure she always remembers who did this to her. Her big brother Justin.

He starts to ravenously pumping his tongue in and out of her, feeling her walls trying to suck him back in every time he almost leaves her. "Faster Justin," she moans above him and he pushes her closer to him with his hands that are now under her knees. Her weigh is completely on him, and he moves his hands slowly till they cup her plump little bottom.

He squeezes it a couple times causing her to make noises only she ever grants him to hear. He takes his tongue out of her and he swears he hears a whimper until he starts hurriedly and hungrily sucking her clit.

She's chanting his name above him. And his ego grows with each sinful moan of his name falling from her lips. Her hand is pushing him as close as she can and he's losing some oxygen. He doesn't mind though, because he's pretty sure he wouldn't mind dying this way. The heel's of her feet are digging into his back and holding on tighter with each shudder of her body.

He knows she's getting close, so he nibbles a little bit on the bundle of nerves. He feels her back arching, pushing him even closer to her.

He hears her heave a breath above him before she lets out the sweetest sound she makes _only for him_, "_Justin!_" Her hips buck into him while her body convulses above him, releasing her orgasm for his mouth to lick up, and he does so obediently.

He 'hmms' a couple times against her, letting the vibrations sooth her as she finishes riding the waves of ecstasy. He pulls away just a bit, to regain his breath. She sighs contently and unweaves her hand from his hair, letting it fall limply beside her.

He begins to kiss her inner thigh again, and feels her shudder just a tad.

When she wobbles to stand up, he forcibly sits her back down. "Oh I'm far from done with you Miss. Russo," he breathes against her smooth thigh.

He kisses her right thigh once more before he pulls away to undo his pant buckle. She leans over, her raven tresses brushing against his face, and stops him. "I believe your services are no longer needed here." She kisses him on the cheek before sliding over to grab her discarded clothes off the floor.

"What are talking about Alex? I _need _to be inside you. Now," he growls the last part but it doesn't phase her one bit as she slips her skirt and underwear back on. He crawls over to her still on his knees and wraps his arms around her waist. Rubbing his head on her stomach, he pleads with her. "I need you. You can't leave me like this." He needs to feel her clench around him.

He groans at the thought and kisses her stomach pleading with her. Was she planning on killing him with her torture?

He looks up at her and she runs her fingers through his hair a couple times. "My door will be wide open at night when everyone else is asleep, I promise. Until then no sex in school." She pushes herself away from him and bends over to grab her forgotten books. He groans at the sight of her ass. She turns around to face him once more, "Plus, I think it's a school rule you can't have sex with your sister. Oh well." She shrugs.

"_Alex, _you can't seriously leave me like this," he points to the obvious erection in his pants and she only gives him a quick smirk followed by a wink.

"Goodbye Justin," she swiftly walks over to the stall door and unlocks it, walking out with a swish of her skirt.

He groans, rubbing his hand down his face. _"Alex." _He seriously can't believe her sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok here it is! Part 2. This was so hard to write, mainly because writing for a boy (when I'm a girl), is really hard. For me at least. I hope you enjoyed anyway. And if they seem OOC that is the point people. Season four they were OOC, in my story they are OOC. Oh poor Justin I do feel for him though.

But don't lie, he so deserved it. So did you like his punishment?

Thanks for all the favs, reviews, alerts, and all that jazz! Thanks to my amazingly fantastical beta **JazzyKanani! :D **Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
